Road To Wonder
by His Spectacles
Summary: The roads they take in life may differ and diverge, but at the end they will always find a common destination: each other. A collection of drabbles about Harry and Draco. SLASH
1. Lipstick

A/N: I love drabbles and the challenge of creating a story with limited words. I'll be flexing my brain muscles for this. The first five drabbles were something I wrote years ago as prompts from a few people at LJ. The rest will be brand new.

Before I forget, there is a poll in my profile. Please do take it. Thank you.

-

**Road To Wonder**

-

It was a no-strings attached relationship, if it could be called one. But it was Potter and Malfoy and strings or barbed wires have always bound them together, cutting through their skin and drawing blood.

Draco opened his door and found Harry wearing formal dress robes and looking uncomfortable.

Draco smirked. "Bored at your wife's own charity, Potter?" He brushed against the smudge of lipstick on Potter's cheek. "Was your excuse to her work related or that you were going to commit infidelity with a man?"

Harry's eyes flashed. "Just shut up, Malfoy."

Draco's nails scratched against the red stain.

-


	2. Pasta

**Road To Wonder**

-

Their first date had been a disaster. Harry took Draco out to a posh Italian restaurant and ordered some expensive pasta. Both were silent, giving each other curious/suspicious/awkward looks. Draco wore tailor-made robes that were elegant while Harry tried to look presentable in his carefully worn robes.

Harry took in a deep breath and gave some fumbling excuse to go to the bathroom. He stood up abruptly bumping into the waiter carrying their order. The plate tipped and strings of pasta fell on his head, soiling his clothes. Harry flushed in humiliation.

Malfoy laughed. "Now that's the Potty I know!"

-


	3. Butterfly

**Road To Wonder**

-

Draco once saw a butterfly in the Malfoy gardens as a child. Its wings were big and silken, the color of sinful scarlet with little splotches of blue. It fluttered delicately in the air, landing on bright flowers. Draco had lain still on the grass until the butterfly approached him and Draco loved it so much that he suddenly brought his hands together over the tiny creature but it was fast and flew away. Its wings were crushed though and it fell on the ground.

Potter clung to him tearfully and Draco imagined that he had crushed Potter's wings too.

-


	4. Flower

**Road To Wonder**

-

When Draco got mad he would throw things against the wall. His rage would make him irrational, whipping his wand and casting curses on the furniture. But it was Draco's jealously that was the most vicious of all.

Like when Draco would see Harry with other women the jealousy consumed him. At home, he would grasp the long stems of the roses always in their vase, the thorns cutting through skin until blood dripped. Harry would come home and Draco would scream furiously at him. Then Harry would gently unfurl Draco's hand, kiss the angry cuts and patiently heal them.

-


	5. Banana

**Road To Wonder**

-

Harry ate bananas with the same enthusiasm he reserved for…well, other things. After peeling back the skin, Harry gently bit off the tip, running a tongue on the side to lick at the tasteful fruit. Then he would take another bite, bigger this time, his white teeth sinking into the healthy yellow banana then pulled back, licking the top with a smile. This he repeated until the banana disappeared bite by bite, lick by lick. After all that, Harry licked his lips in appreciation.

Draco twitched. "Harry."

Harry looked up. Draco looked a bit flushed, his breathing unsteady.

"Bedroom. Now."

-


	6. Three

**Road To Wonder**

-

Harry deliberately counted to three. When he got to four, he gripped his wand tighter and rolled out of behind the overturned desk he used as a momentary shield. Green and red curses flew at him and Harry dodged, relying on instinct. Magic flew from the tip of his wand and Harry saw three Death Eaters fall just as he dove for the door. Harry pulled open the door and tore out.

But just as he was about to sprint away, someone whispered 'Stupefy' and Harry only had a second to see Malfoy's penitent face as he slipped into unconsciousness.

-


	7. Number

**Road To Wonder **

(It's a little over 100 words.)

-

It was a humid night. Harry hummed quietly and took off his shirt. He was lying on the spacious bed, running a hand through his hair and tousling it even more. Harry's gaze drifted out the open window, watching the sheer curtains blowing from the warm breeze. Then he glanced at his watch.

11:55 PM.

The minutes ticked by slowly and Harry felt a delicious anticipation. As was his tradition, he counted down the last seconds to his birthday.

3…

2…

1…

The door opened and Draco came inside, bringing with him a small cake with a single lit candle.

"Happy birthday, love."

And Harry's heart warmed.

-


	8. Perfect

**Road To Wonder **

(Oops, this went over the 100-word limit too.)

-

In Malfoy Manor, nothing but perfection was demanded. From the priceless furniture and collection of art, to the efficient house elves who made sure that everything ran like clockwork.

To the family, no one embodied perfection more than their son, Draco. From his immaculate appearance, to his cunning and sharp mind and to his ideals that mimicked their own. He was charming and polite if needed and ruthless in everything else.

Draco glanced at himself in the mirror, eyeing his faultless reflection with utmost aversion. He hated being perfect more than anything. An image flashed in his mind and he shook out his hair, willing it to look like the scruffy mop of a certain Gryffindor.

-


	9. Can't

**Road To Wonder **

(Finally, 100 words.)

-

Harry stared at Draco in disbelief. "You're…You're still going to take the Mark?"

"I have to. Harry, just because I love you doesn't mean I am willing to forsake my family. Their beliefs are my beliefs, though probably not to extreme extents."

Harry shook his head, stricken. "But…you're still willing to be on Voldemort's side? Against _me_?"

Draco looked away. "We swore we wouldn't let…_this_…affect our judgment."

Pain flashed across Harry's face. Draco was so close but he couldn't bear to touch him anymore. Tears filled his eyes and he rolled out of bed.

"Harry – "

Harry cried. "I _can't_."

-

(Oh, thank you for all of your kind words. They make me wibble in a very, very good way.)


	10. Wrong

**Road To Wonder **

-

It was like being frozen in time. Harry stood at the altar, pledging his life to a woman he didn't love. He was unable to muster any tenderness for the shy smiling face that lifted up to his, awaiting his kiss.

Red hair curled down the side of her pretty face and Harry wanted to rip away the color.

He leaned down and pressed an impassive kiss on her lips as the audience clapped happily for them.

But Harry was blind to their congratulations. All he wanted to see in front of him were blond hair and liquid grey eyes.

-


	11. Tread

**Road To Wonder **

-

It was probably wrong to feel _such_ happiness, Harry thought as he gripped Draco's hand and led him slowly into the water. Draco looked so terrified that Harry curbed his amused chuckle. Draco had never gone swimming, which was considered a philistine activity and thus beneath him, and Harry took it upon himself to teach him.

His heart was buoyed by the fact that Draco trusted him enough to follow him.

Apprehensive grey eyes met his and Harry smiled warmly. He stopped until they were waist-deep in the water. Draco's grip was death-like.

"Now then, we shall start with treading."

-


	12. Veela

**Road To Wonder **

(I think this is crack.)

-

"Potter, I am a veela and you are my mate. Deal with it."

Harry's jaw dropped in horror. "W-What?! You have _got _to bejoking me! You…m-me…no _fucking_ way!"

Draco rolled his eyes. "Don't be so dramatic, it's nothing."

"Nothing?!" Harry shouted. "It's you! You're a mean bastard, a Slytherin, Lucius Malfoy's _son_ and Voldemort's junior lackey! And did I mention you're a mean bastard???"

"I said don't be so dramatic. We just have to fuck once a month and then you can go on being your Gryffindor heroic self."

Harry blinked. "Oh, then why didn't you just say _so_?"

-


	13. Allusion

**Road To Wonder **

(This is actually one of my very favorites. And it crossed the 100-word limit.)

-

"I won't see you again." _Even if it kills me. _

"Draco, what…do you mean?"

"I'm sick of you, Potter." _God, I'm not. I'm not. _

"…D-Draco?"

"Don't start crying, Potter. This is what I mean. You're too clingy. After a few meaningless words, you think we'll end up together." _Harry, I swear, they weren't meaningless words. I meant each and every one. Harry…_

"God, Stop joking will you?"

"Don't you get it? I don't want you anymore." _It's too dangerous for us…_

"But…I love you…you _love_ me…"

"Potter, I _loathe_ you." _I DON'T! I love you!_

Draco sneered and walked away before Harry saw the tears in his eyes, all the words unsaid hanging between them.

-


	14. Time

**Road To Wonder **

-

It's a very peculiar thing, Harry thinks, the waiting. Or how he feels as he waits. First, there had been the sense of sharp anticipation, of seeing the familiar arrogant face. But as the minutes turn to hours, it dulls to a foreboding ache in his chest. Harry starts to worry if perhaps something has happened on the way to the restaurant. Maybe he is stuck somewhere with a sudden unavoidable engagement.

It takes Harry three hours of waiting, and two bottles of champagne, to realize that maybe nothing happened to Malfoy at all and he just got stood up.

-


	15. Sight

**Road To Wonder **

-

I hate the sight of them, holding hands and giggling like insufferable lovesick schoolchildren. I hate how they are so comfortable with each other, the easy touches and the warm looks as if they know the other's every thought and feeling. I hate the ease in which they claim each other. I hate the way they disregard the school rules, snogging and fucking in public areas where they are a breath away from getting caught.

I especially hate the fact that the one person who was able to finally catch Harry Potter wasn't me. It had to be a _Weasley_.

-


	16. 7

**Road To Wonder **

-

Dear Malfoy,

These are the seven things I hate about you:

1. You look down on me as if I'm not worth anything.

2. Your cruel barbs which hit home every time.

3. The fact that you think you know all about me, except that you're always _wrong_.

4. The way you provoke Ron into fights.

5. Your poncy hair. Can't even one strand be out of place?

6. Your eyes. They are too cold, especially when you look at me.

7. Your body, because you're too beautiful.

PS:

8. And even after I kissed you, you're still not mine.

-

(There's a follow-up to this one.)


	17. 8

**Road To Wonder **

-

Dear Potter,

1. You rejected my friendship for a Weasley.

2. You've never given me a reason to say a kind word to you.

3. You've never given me the chance to know you.

4. You've never noticed me _before_ I provoked Weasley. I always have to _do_ something for your attention.

5. I like my hair. But…I also like yours.

6. You don't know how I look at you when you think that I'm not looking, and it's far from cold.

7. I _am_ beautiful.

PS:

8. ..................…You should meet me again tonight, at 9 o'clock. The Astronomy Tower.

-


	18. Chance

**Road To Wonder **

-

"Look, you weren't very nice back there," Harry said as he ran after Draco, swaying a little at the train's movement. Immediately, Crabbe and Goyle stepped forward but Draco stopped them.

The blond glared at him. "Well, you and your _friend_ weren't very pleasant, either. The wrong sort, am I?"

Harry sighed. "I'm sorry. The way you acted at Madam Malkin's, you seemed really spoiled…_but _then I wouldn't want to lose a friend before making one." He held out his hand. "So start over?"

Draco stared hard at him. Then finally he took Harry's hand.

"Draco Malfoy."

Harry grinned. "Harry Potter."

-


	19. Sectumsempra

**Road To Wonder **

-

"_Sectumsempra_!"

Harry had never been so terrified in his entire life. He'd faced Voldemort many times but he'd never actually come so close to killing someone without meaning it. He stared numbly at Malfoy's crumpled and bleeding form, struck dumb by the crimson stain forming around his body.

The red looked so vivid against Malfoy's pale hair and skin. The stain was also getting bigger, Harry noted faintly. Deciding that he should probably do something, Harry turned around and bumped into Snape. He took one look at the professor's shocked face and promptly threw up all over the man's shoes.

-

A series of connected Christmas drabbles will follow. XD


	20. Christmas drabbles

**Road To Wonder **

_Three Christmas drabbles every day for five days and they're all related. Merry Christmas!_

-

It's snowing softly around Harry, who's alone in the Gryffindor common room. He's found a nifty charm to mimic falling snow, where it disappears immediately upon landing on the ground. Everyone else has gone home, even those students who had lost their parents during the war still had good relatives to fall on.

Hermione and Ron, Ginny, and Andromeda had each invited Harry to spend Christmas but he had refused. They were persistent but still he refused.

He wanted to be alone this Christmas, to think and grieve in private. But now by himself he's starting to regret that decision.

-

_Everything is fine here, Draco. Do not worry yourself. It's a good decision to stay at Hogwarts for the holidays. It will be good for you to be away from the manor and stay someplace cheery, as Hogwarts usually is during Christmastime. I have enclosed our presents for you with the owl. Do not indulge too much in sweets. Merry Christmas. _

_Mother _

This is not cheery, Draco thinks as he rolls up the parchment and glances around the Great Hall. There are only a dozen other students and despite the bright decorations, the Great Hall seems as cold as ever.

-

Harry ruffles the soft feathers of his new owl, Hermes, and observes as he soars away from his arm to the bleak sky. He misses Hedwig at times because Hermes isn't as affectionate. He sits down on the snow-covered bench, hugging himself to ward off the cold. There's a stack of opened letters beside him and his presents are left on his bed.

He hasn't eaten since yesterday, but Harry doesn't have much of an appetite these days. He hasn't smiled in months either.

Hermes flies gracefully above Harry's head, hooting softly in freedom.

Harry watches with sad, sad eyes.

-

_The drabbles will be pre-slash. But I am working on a one-shot of the actual slash. I think it's nice to build up their friendship through 100-word works, ne?_


	21. Christmas

**Road To Wonder **

-

Draco ignores Harry most of the time because he's unsure of how to act around the quiet Gryffindor. He knows Harry is still grieving, it's clear in the way he breaks off from his friends and how they watch him with worried eyes.

Harry is alone this Christmas too.

He knows he doesn't have to do anything. The Gryffindor has caused him too much misery over the years for them to ever be friends. But then Draco feels a strange urgency to approach the other boy, to say something, to do something after Harry Potter had kindly saved Draco from a life in Azkaban.

-

BOY WHO LIVED DEFENDS MALFOY JR

Reported by Schiff Hobbles

Harry Potter, the Hero of the wizarding world, has attended the court hearing for one Draco Malfoy, son of Lucius Malfoy and a known Death Eater like his father. When one expected him to condemn his former schoolmate, Harry Potter did something surprising and defended him, causing an uproar in the courtroom.

"_He didn't kill Dumbledore. His family had been threatened, yeah, but he'd lowered his wand. I was there. When we were brought to Malfoy Manor, he'd chosen not to reveal my identity to Voldemort. Malfoy's done a lot of awful things to a lot of people, but that was just schoolboy bullying. But he's not done anything else except to try and protect his family," _Mr. Potter had said quietly before leaving just as quietly.

-

Someone's humming.

Draco looks around the courtyard, shivering in the cold, and thinks that the sound is sad and lonely and familiar. Hogwarts has always played Muggle carols during the holidays, much to Draco's displeasure, but there's something oddly riveting about what he's hearing now.

He sees an owl hovering above and Draco moves closer. There's a line of tall hedges in front of him and he peers over them and isn't so very surprised to see Boy Wonder there.

Draco watches him covertly for a few moments, noticing how thin and drawn the other boy is.

Then, "Who's there?"

-

_I did mention that this is pre slash right? Hehehe XD  
_


	22. 3 Christmas drabbles

**Road To Wonder **

**-**

Harry's wand is already in his hand, eyes narrowed in defense as the hedges rustle and then Draco Malfoy steps out of it gracefully. Draco looks like he usually does, dressed in a tailored cloak, his scarf bright and fancy. It's his eyes that's different though. They're darker and older, like the eyes Harry sees in his mirror everyday.

He doesn't hide his wand but his hold relaxes. "Malfoy."

Draco regards Harry with a lift of his chin, still proud despite everything else.

Harry doesn't want to start fighting now. He's been fighting for so long and he's very tired.

-

"Potter," Draco greets as curtly as the other boy did.

They stare at each other mutely and like always, Draco grows defensive whenever Harry looks at him, like he's being judged and he juts his chin out a bit. Snape looked at people like that except that when Harry does it, he does it for the side of good.

Harry sighs and looks away. There's a droop to his shoulders. He holds out his arm and the owl lands on the offered limb.

His new owl, Draco realizes.

"A male?" Draco asks warily.

Harry nods just as cautiously.

"He's beautiful."

-

_I think he's trying to be civil, _thinks Harry as he rubs at Hermes' glossy head. Harry doesn't question, just accepts it, knowing that they have to grow up sometime.

"Thank you. His name's Hermes," Harry offers with a friendly tilt of his head, wondering if Draco will acknowledge it or bolt away.

Draco looks at Harry with his stormy grey eyes, eyes like the sky above, observing and assessing. Then Draco straightens and comes nearer and it takes Harry every bit of effort not to tense.

The blond sits beside him a respectable distance away.

Harry offers his arm.

-

_I did mention that this will be all PRE-SLASH right? Cause I don't want people to think that there will BE slash at the end. XD_


	23. Last Christmas Drabbles

**Road To Wonder **

-

Harry is pleasantly surprised to find that he _likes _Draco Malfoy, A Slytherin and a ferret. When he isn't on the receiving end of the biting insults and hateful glares, Draco is funny, sarcastic, witty and smart. He's sort of reminded by a Hermione with the sense of freedom of Ron.

But then again, they haven't talked seriously at all. There were moments when the topic drifted to deep waters but it's uncomfortable and either one changes the topic quickly.

Harry hopes they can talk soon before everyone returns so that he'll be certain Draco will really become his friend.

-

_How are you, mother? I'm doing fine here at Hogwarts. I hope you aren't too lonely in the Manor. Strangely, my holidays are turning out better than I expected. I don't want to bore you with the details. I've made a new friend, I think. Maybe I'll tell you someday who it is. You'll be surprised. Are you going to visit father? Will you understand if I don't want to come with you? _

_ Your son, Draco _

"Done yet?" Harry asks impatiently, shuffling his broomstick on his shoulder.

Draco nods. "I'll just mail this. Then I can kick your sorry arse."

-

They're flying in the air, swirling and twirling and circling each other with dizzying speed. Harry feels an uplifting rush through his whole body as Draco throws his head back in laughter as he gives chase to the snitch.

It's stopped snowing but the weather is still bleak. Harry thinks briefly about the letter he's received from Ron and Hermione, their reply to Harry's confession about his new friendship with Draco. He knows they're going to protest. They're going to protest vehemently.

But Harry doesn't mind. They're going to have that talk tonight, laying bare their dark pasts to each other. Then they will let every painful insult, every ill wish, every negative feeling just wash away.

Harry thinks, _It's a merry Christmas after all. _

-

That's it! The last of the Christmas drabbles and the follow-up one shot is slowly coming together. Thank goodness its timeline is _after _Christmas so I wouldn't be too ashamed of posting it months after the holiday. XP


	24. Letter G

**Road To Wonder**

-

Draco's brows were furrowed as he stared at the glowing screen. He'd just learned how to use the computer and was now discovering the vast and exotic world of the Internet.

Harry passed by carrying a hamper full of laundry when Draco called out to him.

"Hey, Harry."

The spectacled man stopped, glancing at his lover. "What is it?"

The blond narrowed his eyes. "I've been reading some stuff on the…Internet and was just wondering…"

"Hmm?" Harry waited.

"I've been wondering…what's a G-spot? Is that another Muggle thing?"

Harry, shocked, nearly tripped while standing perfectly still. "WHAT?! You're reading het???"

-


End file.
